Doremi and the Chocolate Factory
by NumionSorcerer1961
Summary: Jou Wonka, the lady chocolatier, hides five golden tickets in ordinary chocolate bars throughout the world. Doremi Harukaze, a girl living with her poor family, will give anything to see what wonders there are inside the Wonka Chocolate Factory. Will she realize her dreams?
1. Doremi and her Family

Doremi and Family

As the school bell chimes three in the afternoon, children burst through the doors and run all the way through Misora City to Oyajide's Candy Shop. The children enter the shop and start yelling for candy bars.

Kids: (yelling) Sizzler! I want a Sizzler!

Oyajide: All right, all right, all right, what's it going to be? A triple cream cup for Koji...

Kids: (yelling) A Squelchy Snorter!

Oyajide: A Squelchy Snorter for Takeshi...

One kid: I want a Squelchy Snorter...

Oyajide: A Sizzler for Marina...

Another kid: C'mon, give me a Sizzler...

Oyajide: And listen! Wonka's got a new one today.

Kids: What is it?

Oyajide opens a drawer and pulls out a long chocolate bar.

Oyajide: This is called a Scrumdidilyumptious Bar.

Takao: (mispronouncing) Scrumbibilyunctious Bar? How does she do it?

Oyajide: My dear boy, do you ask a fish how it swims?

Takao: No...

Oyajide: Or a bird how it flies?

Takao: No...

Oyajide: No sirree, you don't! They do it because they were born to do it. Just like Jou Wonka was born to be a candy woman, you look like you were born to be a Wonkarer.(sings)  
**Who can take a sunrise  
Sprinkle it with dew  
Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two  
The Candy Woman  
The Candy Woman can  
The Candy Woman can 'cause she mixes it with love  
And makes the world taste good**

**Who can take a rainbow  
Wrap it in a sigh**

**Soak it in the sun and make a strawberry lemon pie**

Kids:  
**The Candy Woman?**

Oyajide:  
**The Candy Woman  
The Candy Woman can  
The Candy Woman can 'cause she mixes it with love  
And makes the world taste good**

**Jou Wonka makes  
Everything she bakes  
Satisfying and delicious  
Talk about your childhood wishes  
You can even eat the dishes  
**

**Who can take tomorrow  
Dip it in a dream  
Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream  
The Candy Woman**

Kids:  
**Jou Wonka can**

Oyajide:  
**The Candy Woman can  
The Candy Woman can 'cause she mixes it with love  
And makes the world taste good  
And the world tastes good  
'cause the Candy Woman thinks it should...**

As Oyajide is handing out candy to the kids, out on the street is a young red-haired odango girl named Doremi Harukaze, who has been watching through the window. Knowing that she has no money to buy a candy, she walks away from the shop, toward Numon's newsstand.

Doremi: Hi, Numon-san.

Numon: Ah, come along, Doremi; you're late.

Numon fills Doremi's bag with rolls of newspaper.

Doremi: It's payday, Numon-san.

Numon: You're right. (He gives Doremi her pay.) There you are.

Doremi: Arigato.

Numon: Say hello to your Grandpa Yuusuke.

Doremi: Okay.

Doremi has lived her life as a poor girl. Her four grandparents are bedridden, her father is deceased, and her mother's been taking care things at home. Yet Doremi does everything she can to help her struggling family by helping Numon deliver newspaper throughout Misora City. Today, after doing her usual paper run, she stopped by the gates of the Wonka Chocolate Factory. As she stands outside the gates looking at the factory, a tinker walks up to her.

Tinker:  
_Up the airy mountain  
Down the rushing glen  
We dare not go a-hunting  
For fear of little women.  
_You see: Nobody ever goes in,...and nobody ever comes out!

The tinker takes his cart of tools and leaves. Doremi, wondering what the strange man meant, she runs back to her house. Meanwhile, at the Harukazes' house, Haruka is making cabbage water for Doremi's grandparents. Grandpa Yuusuke and Grandma Riku are wondering where Doremi is while Grandpa Tekaru and Grandma Ririka are sleeping.

Grandma Riku: Doremi's late.

Grandpa Yuusuke: She works too hard for a little girl. She should have some time to play.

Haruka: Not enough hours in the day. With the four of you bedridden for the past twenty years, it takes a lot of work to keep this family going.

Grandma Riku: If only her father were alive.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Soon as I get my strength back, I'm gonna get out of this bed and help her.

Haruka: Dad, in all the years you've been saying you're going to get out of that bed, I've yet to see you set foot on the floor. (hands Grandpa Yuusuke a bowl of cabbage water.)

Grandpa Yuusuke: Well...maybe if the floor wasn't so cold.

Suddenly, the door opens and Doremi enters.

Doremi: Hi, minna!

Doremi gives her mother a kiss as Grandpa Yuusuke and Grandma Riku wake Grandpa Tekaru and Grandma Ririka.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Wake up!

Grandma Riku: Wake up!

Grandpa Yuusuke: Wake up; Doremi's home!

Doremi walks over to her grandparents.

Doremi: Grandpa Tekaru. (She kisses him.) Grandma Ririka. (kisses her.) Grandma Riku. (kisses her.) Grandpa Yuusuke. (kisses him. Looks at Grandpa Yuusuke's bowl of cabbage water.) Is this your supper, Grandpa?

Grandpa Yuusuke: Well, it's yours too, Doremi.

Doremi: I'm fed up with cabbage water. It's not enough!

Grandma Ririka: Doremi!

Grandma Riku: It's all we have.

Grandpa Yuusuke: What are you saying?

Doremi goes over to her bag and produces a loaf of bread.

Doremi: How about this?

Haruka: Doremi, where'd you get that?

Grandpa Yuusuke: What difference does it make where she got it? Point is: she got it.

Doremi: It's my first payday.

Haruka: Good for you, Doremi. We'll have a real banquet.

Doremi: Mom...? Here's what's left. You keep it. (gives her mother the remaining change but holds onto one coin.) Except for this. (to Grandpa Yuusuke.) From now on, I'm going to pay for your tobacco.

Grandpa Yuusuke: No one's going to pay for it, Doremi. I'm giving it up.

Haruka: Come on, Dad, it's only one pipe a day.

Grandpa Yuusuke: When a loaf of bread looks like a banquet, I've no right buying tobacco.

Doremi: Go on, Grandpa. Please take it.

Though Grandpa Yuusuke would continue to protest, he takes the coin. Later that night, almost everyone is asleep. Doremi sits next to her Grandfather and tells him what has happened that day.

Doremi: After I finished my paper route, I was in front of Wonka's. There was this strange man there. I think he was a tinker. He was standing right behind me, looking up at the factory. Just before he left he said, "Nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever comes out."

Grandpa Yuusuke: And right he was, Doremi. Not since the tragic day that Jou Wonka locked it.

Doremi: Why'd she lock it?

Grandpa Yuusuke: Because all the other chocolate makers in the world were sending in spies-dressed as workers!-to steal Wonka-san's secret recipes. Especially Slugworth...oh, that Slugworth, she was the worst! Finally Wonka-san shouted, "I shall be ruined! Close the factory!" And that's just what she did. She locked the gates and vanished completely. And then suddenly, about three years later, the most amazing thing happened. The factory started working again, full blast! And more delicious candies were coming out than ever before. But the gates stayed locked so that no one, not even Slugworth-san, could steal them.

Doremi: But Grandpa, someone must be helping Wonka-san work the factory.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Thousands must be helping her.

Doremi: But who? Who are they?

Grandpa Yuusuke: That is the biggest mystery of them all.


	2. The World Announcement

The World Announcement

On the following day at Misora Elementary School in Class 1, Seki-sensei has set up a chemistry project. She then calls out across the class.

Seki-sensei: Harukaze Doremi.

Doremi: Yes, Seki-sensei?

Seki-sensei: I shall need an assistant. Come and give me a hand.

Doremi gets up from her desk and joins her teacher at the front. Seki-sensei shows Doremi bottles of chemicals.

Seki-sensei: We have here nitric acid, glycerin, and a special mixture of my own. Together it's horrible, dangerous stuff; blows you up. But mixed together in the right way, as only I know how, what do you think it makes?

Doremi: I don't know, ma'am.

Seki-sensei: Of course you don't know. You don't know because only I know. If you knew and I didn't know, then you'd be teaching me instead of me teaching you. And for a student to teach her teacher is presumptuous and rude. Do I make myself clear?

Doremi: Yes, ma'am.

(The students laugh.)

Seki-sensei: Good. Now, mixed together in the right way, these three highly dangerous ingredients make the finest wart remover in the world. The trick is to pour them in in equal amounts. Now, Harukaze-san, you take the nitric acid and the glycerin, and I'll take my own special mixture. You ready?

Doremi carefully opens the two bottles and holds them over the round container.

Seki-sensei: Good girl: pour.

They pour the tree ingredients; the mixture emits a small boom and a large puff of smoke. The kids cheer.

Doremi: Did we do it wrong?

Seki-sensei: No, certainly not; this is for very big warts.

Suddenly, there is a commotion out in the hall.

Kid 1 (O.C.): I'm gonna get there first. Get out of my way.

Seki-sensei: Now what's going on out there?

Kid 2 (O.C.): I hope there's still some left.

Seki-sensei goes over to the door and opens it.

Seki-sensei: You, Kimura-san, come here. What's happening?

Takao: Jou Wonka's opening her factory; she's gonna let people in.

Seki-sensei: Are you sure?

Takao: It's on the radio. And she's giving truckloads of chocolate away.

Seki-sensei: Class dismissed!

Takao, No, no, it's only for five people.

Seki-sensei: (discontented) Class un-dismissed.

Takao: She's hidden five Golden Tickets, and the people who find them will win the big prize.

Seki-sensei: Where's she hidden the tickets?

Takao: Inside five Wonka Bars! You gotta buy Wonka Bars to find 'em!

Seki-sensei: Class re-dismissed!

Seki-sensei and the students quickly exit the classroom.

Kid 3 (O.C.): I'll meet you downstairs.

Kid 4 (O.C.): I'm gonna buy the whole store!

Doremi is the last one in class. Finding that she doesn't have money to buy one Wonka Bar, she packs her things, exits the classroom and walks back home. At the Harukae house, Doremi and her family are watching the news being broadcast on their small television.

TV newsman (on TV): And now, details on the sudden announcement that has captured the attention of the entire world. Hidden among the countless billions of Wonka Bars are five gold tickets. And to the five people who find them will come the most fabulous prize one could wish for: a lifetime supply of chocolate. And as if this were not enough, each winner before he receives his prize will be personally escorted through the top secret chocolate factory...

Grandma Riku: They're all crazy!

Grandpa Yuusuke: Sssshhh! The woman's a genius! She'll sell a million bars.

TV newsman: (continuous) ...by the mythical Jou Wonka herself. The amount of chocolate involved in this competition has relighted the imagination to incite candy eaters and all citizens around the world.

Doremi: Grandpa, do you think I've got a chance to find one?

Grandpa Yuusuke: One? I'm counting on you to find all five!

Doremi: One's enough for me.

TV newsman: (continuous) Already we have reports coming in that the response is phenomenal. Wonka Bars are beginning to disappear from candy store shelves at a rate to boggle the mind. Truly it is incredible the way that Wonkamania has descended upon the globe. While the world searches, we watch and wait, wondering where the pursuit will lead and how long the spirit of man will hold up under the strain.

In a psychiatrist office, the doctor is doing a therapy with his patient, Drake.

Drake: I'm still having these dreams, Doctor, and I still can't stop myself from believing them.

Doctor: I've told you, Mr. Drake, to believe in one's dreams is a manifestation of insanity. And the sooner you accept this, the sooner you will get well.

Drake: But I dreamed the Archangel appeared and whispered into my ear and told me where to find a Golden Wonka Ticket.

Doctor: And what exactly did he say?

Drake: Well what difference does that make? This was a dream, a fantasy. I mean, you said just now-

Doctor: Shut up, Drake, and tell me where the ticket is!

Inside a newsroom.

Anchorman: We began with five Golden Tickets like five lucky bolts of lightning ready to strike without notice at any point on the map. No one knew where, no one knew when the first on would hit. But as you all know, last night we got our answer. While we in America slept, the first golden ticket was found in a the small town of Duselheim, Germany. We've been waiting several hours for the follow-up story, and we're finally ready with a live report.

In a restaurant in Duselhiem.

German broadcaster: Proud we are, for the attention of the entire world focuses today right here in Duselheim, a community suddenly thrust into prominence by the unexpected discovery of the first Wonk Golden Ticket. Its lucky finder is the son of our most prominent parve butcher. The boy's name? Hanson Brot. Hanson Brot, the pride of Duselheim, the fame of Western Germany, an example for the whole world. Hanson, how does it make you feel to be the first Golden Ticket finder?

Hanson: Hungry.

German broadcaster: Any other feelings?

Hanson: Feel sorry for Wonka. It's gonna cost her a fortune in fudge.

German broadcaster: Mr. Brot, would you mind saying-

Mr. Brot bites off the end of the microphone.

German Broadcaster: Mrs. Brot, would you care to say a few words to the television audience?

Mrs. Brot: I just knew Hanson would find a Golden Ticket. Eating is his hobby, you know. We encourage him. He wouldn't do it unless he needed the nourishment, would he? Anyway, it's all vitamins.

As Mrs. Brot speaks, a strange light blue haired woman whispers into Hanson's ear. Back at the Harukaze's house, the family is celebrating Doremi's birthday.

All: Happy Birthday, Doremi!

Grandpa Yuusuke: Happy Birthday.

Haruka: (kisses Doremi) Here you are, Doremi. (gives Doremi a present.)

Doremi: Arigato. (Opens the present; it's a long pink scarf.) Sugoi!

Haruka: We each knitted a bit: Grandma Ririka, Grandma Riku, and me.

Grandma Riku: I did the end pieces with the little tassels.

Grandpa Yuusuke: And here's a little gift from Grandpa Tekaru and me. (hands her a small gift)

Doremi: I think I know what this is. (Opens the gift; it's a Wonka bar.) It is: a Wonka.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Open it, Doremi. Let's see that Golden Ticket.

Doremi: Wouldn't that be fantastic?

Haruka: It's not fair to raise her hopes.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Never mind. (to Doremi) Go on, open it, Doremi. I want to see that gold.

Haruka: Stop it, Dad.

Doremi: I've got the same chance as anybody else, haven't I?

Grandpa Yuusuke: You've got more, Doremi, because you want it more. Go on, open it.

Doremi: Here goes. (She turns her back to them and opens it.) I got it!

Grandpa Yuusuke: Where? Where?

Grandma Riku: Let's see!

Doremi turns to face her family to show that all she found was just a chocolate bar.

Doremi: Fooled you, didn't I. You thought I really had it.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Never mind, Doremi. You'll find one.

Doremi: Here, everybody have a bite. (breaks off a piece and offers it to her grandparents.)

Grandpa Yuusuke: No no no, you eat it.

Grandma Riku: Certainly not.

Grandma Ririka: No no no no no.

Grandpa Tekaru shakes his head. Doremi tries to offer a piece to her mother who refuses. Doremi's hope for finding the Golden Ticket continues.


	3. The Second and Third Tickets Found

The Second and Third Tickets Found

In the land of England, in the factory owned by the Huffingtons, women are on the factory floor unwrapping Wonka Bars to find the Golden Ticket. The Huffington family are upstairs in an office where their only daughter, Josie, is whining at her father.

Josie: I wanted to be the first to find a Gold Ticket, Daddy.

Mr. Huffington: I know, Angel. We're doing the best we can. I've got every girl on the bleeding staff hunting for you.

Josie: All right, where is it? Why haven't they found it?

Mr. Huffington: Josie, sweetheart, I'm not a magician! Give me time!

Josie: I want it now! What's the matter with those twerps down there?

Mr. Huffington: For five days now the entire flipping factory's been on the job. They haven't shelled a peanut in there since Monday. They've been shelling flaming chocolate bars from dawn to dusk.

Josie: Make 'em work nights.

Mr. Huffington: (shouting from the office window) Come along, come along, you girls, put a jack in it or you'll be out on your ears, every one of you! And listen to this: the first girl that finds a Golden Ticket gets a one pound bonus in her pay bucket! What do you think of that?

The women scream and begin unwrapping more furiously.

Josie: They're not even trying. They don't want to find it. They're jealous of me.

Mr. Huffington: Sweetheart, I can't push 'em no harder. Nineteen thousand bars an hour they're shelling. Seven hundred and sixty thousand they've done so far.

Josie: You promised, Daddy! You promised I'd have it the very first day!

Mrs. Huffington: You're going to be very unpopular around here, Henry, if you don't deliver soon.

Mr. Huffiington: It breaks my heart, Henrietta. I hate to see her unhappy.

Josie: I won't talk to you ever again. You're a rotten, mean father. You never give me anything I want. And I won't go to school 'till I have it.

Mr. Huffington: Josie, sweetheart, angel... Now. There are only four tickets left in the whole world, and the whole ruddy world's hunting for them. What can I do?

Suddenly, one of the workers found a Golden Ticket.

Worker: I got it! I got it, Mr. Huffington, here it is!

Josie runs up to the window to see the worker waving the ticket and runs to the stairs.

Josie: It's about time too! I want it!

The same light blue haired woman from Germany leads the worker up the stairs to Josie.

Josie: Give me that ticket! (the worker hands her the ticket) It's mine! I've found a Golden Ticket!

The woman approaches Josie and whispers in her ear. In the office, Mr. Huffington and his wife are chewing peppermints.

Mr. Huffington: Thank God for that.

Mrs. Huffington: Aye. Happiness is what counts with children. Happiness and harmony.

Meanwhile, there is a news report about the contest.

Reporter: This, ladies and gentlemen, is the sign of our times...the symbol of the havoc, the mad craze that's sweeping the world today. Whatever corner of the globe we are in, whichever of the five continents we're on, the great search for Wonka Bars continues. We're now nearing the end of our forty-third day in the hunt for Golden Tickets, and everywhere we're beginning to see signs of anxiety. Every hour on the hour, new shipments are being sent to different points around the globe, but they're just not moving fast enough. And as time passes, the men who seek them become more and more desperate.

Inside a computer lab, a technician is showing three gentlemen a new invention.

Technician: Gentlemen, I know how anxious you've all been during these last few days, but now I think I can safely say that your time and money have been well spent. We're about to witness the greatest miracle of the machine age. Based on the revolutionary Computonian Law of Probability, this machine will tell us the precise location of the three remaining Golden Tickets. (He punches computer buttons; reads the card it emits) It says, "I won't tell. That would be cheating." I am now telling the computer that, if it will tell me the correct answer, I will gladly share with it the grand prize. (Pushes buttons; reads card) He says, "What would a computer do with a lifetime supply of chocolate?" (nervously laughs) I am now telling the computer exactly what he can do with a lifetime supply of chocolate. (furiously punching the buttons)

Back in Misora City, Doremi is watching the latest news on a TV in a television store. It is taking place in Miles City, Montana.

Montana reporter: And it can happen right here too, unbelievable as it sounds, right here in America. Where even in the smallest town, the happiest of dreams can come true. Because folks, here she is, Miss Melissa Lutteur, finder of Wonka's Golden Ticket Number Three, from Miles City, Montana. And with her, the proud parents: Mr. Lutteur, a prominent local politician, a great civic leader, a philosopher-

Mr. Lutteur: (grabs microphone) Hi, folks, Sam Lutteur here, Square Deal Sam to you, with all of today's great giveaway bargains. The finest values you'll get anywhere in the entire country. Now this little number right here's a four door sedan...

Melissa: Come on, Dad, they don't want you!

Montana reporter: (to Mr. Lutteur) Thank you, sir. Melissa, would you care to say a few words to the nation.

Melissa: Sure I will. Here it is, Golden Ticket Number Three, and it's all mine.

Montana reporter: Tell us how it happened, Melissa.

Melissa: Well I'm a gum-chewer, normally, but when I heard about these ticket things of Wonka's I laid off the gum and switched to candy bars instead. Now, of course, I'm right back on gum. I chew it all day except at meal times when I stick it behind my ear.

Mrs. Lutteur: Melissa...

Melissa: Cool it, Mother. Now this piece of gum here is one that I've been chewing on for three months solid, and that's a world record! It's beaten the record held by my best friend Miss Cornelia Prinzmetel, and was she mad! Hi, Cornelia, how are you sweetie?

Mr. Lutteur: Let me just butt in here for a moment to say that if any of you folks watching are dissatisfied with your...

Montana reporter: Mister...just a minute...this isn't...

The light blue haired woman appears behind Melissa and whispers in her ear. That night in the launderer, Haruka is washing the laundry. The door opens and Doremi enters.

Haruka: Doremi, what are you doing here?

Doremi: I thought if you were ready, I'd walk you home.

Haruka: I wish I were, but it looks like I'm gonna be here late tonight.

Doremi: Oh, well, then I guess I'll be going.

Haruka: Well why don't you stay a minute? Here, pull up a pile of clothes and sit down. Everything all right at school?

Doremi: Yep.

Haruka: Good. Go on your newspaper route today?

Doremi: Just finished.

Haruka: Good.

Doremi: I wanted to tell you something.

Haruka: Oh?

Doremi: They found the third ticket today.

Haruka: Did they?

Doremi: Yeah. Well...guess I'll be going now.

Haruka: Is that all?

Doremi: Well I thought you'd like to know. Most people are pretty interested. I know I'm interested. There are only two tickets left you know. Just two. Pretty soon just one.

Haruka: I wonder who the lucky ones will be.

Doremi: Well in case you're wondering if it'll be me, it won't be. Just in case you're wondering, you can count me out.

Haruka walks up to her daughter.

Haruka: Doremi...there are a hundred billion people in this world, and only five of them will find Golden Tickets. Even if you had a sackful of money you probably wouldn't find one. And after this contest is over, you'll be no different from the billions of others who didn't find one.

Doremi: But I am different. I want it more than any of them.

Haruka: Doremi, you'll get your chance. One day things will change.

Doremi: When? When will they change?

Haruka: Probably when you least expect it. (kisses Doremi on the cheek) See you later.

Doremi nods and opens the door. She walks all the way back home as her mother watches her leave.

Haruka:  
**You get blue  
Like everyone  
But me and Grandpa Yuusuke  
Can make your troubles go away  
Blow away  
There they go**

**Cheer up, Doremi  
Give me a smile  
What happened to that smile I used to know  
Don't you know your grin has always been  
My sunshine  
Let that sunshine show**

**Come on, Doremi  
No need to frown  
Deep down you know the world is still your toy  
When the world gets heavy  
Never pitapat 'em  
Up and at 'em, girl**

**Someday sweet as a song  
Doremi' lucky day will come along  
'till that day you've gotta stay in strong, Doremi  
Up on top is right where you belong**

**Look up Doremi  
You'll see a star  
Just follow it and keep you dream in view  
Pretty soon the sky is gonna clear up Doremi  
Cheer up, Doremi, do  
Cheer up, Doremi  
Just be glad you're you**


	4. The Fourth and Fifth Tickets Found

The Fourth and Fifth Tickets Found

In a home somewhere in Arizona, a western television show is broadcasting on a TV in a family room filled with reporters interviewing a boy and his parents.

Arizona reporter: While the rest of the world goes on searching, here in the Southwest it has actually happened. That's what I said, friends. There's only one Golden Ticket left in the entire world because right here in our own community of Marble Falls, Arizona, is lucky winner number four. Now, the name soon to be heard around the universe is Mr. Todd Washington. Hey, Todd, do you think we might shut that thing off?

Todd: No, are you crazy?

Mrs. Washington: He won't answer 'til the station break.

Arizona reporter: Todd, the country wants to hear from you; the world is waiting-

Todd: Can't you shut up? I'm busy. Boy, what a great show.

Mrs. Washington: I serve all his TV dinners right here. He's never even been to the table.

Reporter 2: You love to watch TV, Todd?

Todd: You bet.

Reporter 3: What about that Golden Ticket, Todd? That's what we all came to hear-

Todd: Hold it! I wanna catch this.

Reporter 2: You like the killings, huh?

Todd: What do you think life's all about?

Arizona reporter: Todd, would you tell us-

Todd: (pulls out his cap gun and shoots it at the bandit in the TV) Wait 'til I get a real one. Colt .45. Pop won't let me have one yet, will you, Pop.

Mr. Washington: Not 'til you're twelve, son.

One of the reporters turns out to be the light-blue haired woman, who whispers in Todd's ear. In the newsroom, the anchorman places the fourth number on the map.

Anchorman: Four down, and one to go. And somewhere out there, another lucky person is moving closer and closer to finding the last of the most sought after prizes in history. Though we cannot help but envy him, whoever he is, and we might be tempted to be bitter in our losing, we must remember there are many more important things-many more important things. Offhand I can't think of what they are, but I'm sure there must be something. And now for tomorrow's weather.

In the Harukaze's house at night, Doremi sits next to Grandpa Yuusuke.

Doremi: Why'd you wake me up, Grandpa? Is something wrong?

Grandpa pulls out a Wonka bar.

Doremi: Grandpa, that money was for tobacco.

Grandpa Yuusuke: I told you, Doremi, I've given it up. Go on, open it. One ticket left. Now let's see some of that gold.

Doremi: No, you do it. I can't.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Something tells me we're gonna be lucky this time. I've got a funny feeling inside. Which end shall I open first?

Doremi: That end. Just a tiny bit.

Grandpa Yuusuke: (He begins to unwrap it) Like this?

Doremi: Now a bit more.

Grandpa Yuusuke: You finish it; I can't.

Doremi: No, Grandpa, you do it.

Grandpa Yuusuke: All right, here goes.

He opens the wrapper, but the only thing he found was just the chocolate.

Doremi: You know...I bet those Golden Tickets make the chocolate taste terrible.

Grandpa Yuusuke sets down the chocolate and hugs his granddaughter. The search for the last ticket continues. In an auction house in England, the auctioneer prepares to auction off the next item.

Auctioneer: Lot 403. I can personally guarantee, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the one and only, the absolutely last case of Wonka Bars left in the United Kingdom. Shall we start the bidding at one thousand pounds? Do I hear one thousand pounds? Fifteen hundred pounds? Two thousand? I have two thousand five hundred here. Four thousand pounds? Forty-five hundred pounds! Five thousand pou-You Majesty!

In the house of Durongos, the detective is looking through the papers of Mr. Durongo, who is kidnapped by criminals.

Detective: I'm sorry, Mrs. Durongo. Doesn't seem to be anything in his papers to give us a clue.

Mrs. Durongo: They kidnapped my husband twelve hours ago. When are we going to hear from them? What do they want?

Detective: Try to stay calm. They did it for ransom. All we can do is wait to hear their demands.

Mrs. Durongo: I'll give them anything, anything they want! All I want is to have Warlok back!

The phone rings and the detective picks it up.

Detective: (on phone) Go ahead, we're listening. Uh huh. Uh huh.

Mrs. Durongo: What did they ask for? Whatever it is, they can have it.

Detective: They want your case of Wonka Bars.

Mrs. Durongo becomes silent.

Detective: Mrs. Durongo, did you hear me? It's your husband's life or your case of Wonka Bars.

Mrs. Durongo: How long will they give me to think it over?

In the newsroom.

Anchorman: That's it, that's it! It's all over! The Wonka Contest is all over! The fifth and final ticket has been found, and we've got a live report coming in directly now from Paraguay, South America.

Paraguay reporter: Ladies and Gentlemen, it is finished. The end has come. The fifth and last Golden Ticket has just been found right here in Paraguay. The finder is lucky Alberto Min-oleta, the multimillionaire owner of gambling casinos throughout South America.

At the Harukaze's house, the grandparents and Haruka are watching the TV.

Paraguay reporter (on TV): Here is the most recent picture of Alberto the happy finder, the man who has finally put an end to Wonkamania for all the world.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Turn if off.

Haruka switches off the TV.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Well, that's that. No more Golden Tickets.

Grandma Riku: A lot of rubbish, the whole thing.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Not to Doremi it wasn't. A little girl's got to have something in this world to hope for. What's she got to hope for now?

Grandma Ririka: Who's going to tell her?

Haruka: Let's not wake her. She'll find out soon enough.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Yeah, let her sleep. Let her have one last dream.

In Doremi's room, Doremi overhears the conversation and is crying in her sleep.


	5. Doremi's Lucky Day

Doremi's Lucky Day.

On the following day at Misora Elementary School, Seki-sensei speaks with her students.

Seki-sensei: (clears throat) I've just decided to switch our Friday schedule to Monday, which means that the test we take each Friday on what we learned during the week will now take place on Monday before we've learned it. But since today is Tuesday, it doesn't matter in the slightest. Pencils ready. Today we are going to learn about...(draws a percent sign on the blackboard)...percentages. And for an example, let's take the recent unpleasantness. Supposing that there were a thousand Wonka Bars in the World and during the contest you each opened a certain number of them. That number is a percent. Everyone understand?

Kids: (some moan; others:) No.

Seki-sensei: You, Okuyama Naomi, how many Wonka Bars did you open?

Naomi: About a hundred.

Seki-sensei: There are ten hundreds in a thousand; therefore you opened ten percent. You, Hasebe Takeshi, how many did you open?

Takeshi: A hundred and fifty.

Seki-sensei: That's ten percent half over again, which makes fifteen percent. Harukaze Doremi, how many did you open?

Doremi: Two.

Seki-sensei: That's easy. Two hundred is twice one hundred...

Doremi: Not two hundred. Just two.

Seki-sensei: Two? What do you mean you only opened two?

Doremi: I don't care very much for chocolate.

Seki-sensei: Well I can't figure out just two, so let's pretend you opened two hundred. Now, if you opened two hundred Wonka Bars, apart from being dreadfully sick, you'd have used up twenty percent of one thousand, which is fifteen percent half over again, ten percent-

After school, Doremi is on her way home. Suddenly, her eye catches a shining objet in a sewer grate: a coin. She bends down to the grate and digs the coin out. As she continues her way back home, she stops in front of Oyajide's Candy Shop. She enters the shop and walks up to the bar.

Doremi: (clears her throat)

Oyajide: Kon'nichiwa.

Doremi: I'd like a bar of chocolate please.

Oyajide: Yeah, sure. What kind? A Slugworth Sizzler? A Wonka Scrumdidilyumptious?

Doremi: Whichever's the biggest.

Oyajide: Try a Scrumdidilyumptious. (hands the long chocolate bar to Doremi) Now that all the tickets have been found, I don't have to hide them anymore.

Doremi tears open the wrapper and eats a piece. Oyajide clears his throat and holds out his hand. Doremi pays him with the coin she found. As Oyajide goes over to his cash register to get the change, Doremi gulps down the chocolate.

Oyajide: Hey, hey, hey, take it easy. (Gives Doremi the change) You'll get a stomach ache if you swallow like that.

Doremi: Sayonara.

Oyajide: Ima sayonara.

Doremi turns to leave but sees the left over change in her hand. She returns to Oyajide:

Doremi: I think I'll buy just one more, for my Grandpa Yuusuke.

Oyajide: Sure. Why not try a regular Wonka Bar this time?

Doremi: Fine. (She pays him)

Doremi exits the candy shop and puts the Wonka Bar in her bag. She then hears a commotion over at Numon's newsstand.

Numon: Extra, extra! Read all about it! Hear the latest new! Get your papers here!

Man 1: What's going on?

Numon: Hear about the scandal.

Man 2: Look at this.

Man 3: Which one?

Man 4: Here, let me see.

Numon: Extra, extra! Hear about the scandal.

Man 5: Gimme a newspaper.

Numon: All right, all right, take it easy. One at a time.

Doremi runs over to the crowd to learn what is happening.

Man 6: Who's the one that did it?

Man 7: Did you hear the news?

Man with paper: That gambler from Paraguay made up a phony ticket.

Second man: That means there's one Golden Ticket still floating around somewhere.

Man with paper: Can you imagine the nerve of that guy, trying to fool the whole world?

Second man: Aw, he really was a crook! Well this means the contest goes on forever. Wonder where they'll find the next one.

Numon: Take it easy, take it easy, one at a time.

Doremi slowly walks away from the crowd and pulls out the Wonka Bar from her bag. She first rips off the sleeve and then slowly unfolds the foil. Excitement builds inside Doremi. She opens the corner of the bar to see the chocolate. Doremi feels almost disappointed but continues unwrapping it until a glint of metallic flashes in her eye. She opens the bar completely and holds up the thing that was hiding in it: the Golden Ticket! A hand of a woman grabs hold of her wrist.

Woman 1: Hey, you got it! You've got the last Golden Ticket! (pulls Doremi to the crowd) The kid's found the last Golden Ticket! Hold it up, girl, so we can see!

Man A: Hey, let me see it!

Man B: It really is gold!

Numon sees the people crowding around Doremi.

Numon: Stand back there. Leave the girl alone!

Woman 2: Let me see it! Did you see what she's got?

Numon: You're going to kill her! Leave her alone! Break it up.

Man D: Let me see it! Over here, show it over here!

Man C: I wanna see it. Hey, kid...

Numon grabs Doremi and brings her out of the crowd.

Numon: Come on, Doremi! Hold on to that ticket! Run for it, Doremi! Run straight home and don't stop 'til you get there!

Doremi starts running home. As Doremi runs, she finds herself as the luckiest girl in the entire world. Doremi takes a shortcut through the alley. Suddenly, the light-blue haired woman, who has been whispering in the other winners' ears, steps into Doremi's path.

Doremi: (Gasps)

Woman: I congratulate you, little girl. Well done. You found the fifth Golden Ticket. May I introduce myself. Amaretta Slugworth, President of Slugworth Chocolates, Incorporated.

Slugworth steps closer to Doremi.

Slugworth: Now listen carefully because I'm going to make you very rich indeed. Wonka-san is at this moment working on a fantastic invention: the Everlasting Gobstopper. If she succeeds, she'll ruin me. So all I want you to do is to get hold of just one Everlasting Gobstopper and bring it to me so that I can find the secret formula. Your reward will be ten thousand of these. (She flips through a stack of money.) Think it over, will you. A new house for your family, and good food and comfort for the rest of their lives. And don't forget the name: Everlasting Gobstopper.

Slugworth walks away from Doremi and vanishes. Doremi hesitates for a moment but continues her run. She finally reaches to her home and enters.

Doremi: Look, mina, look, I've got it! The fifth Golden Ticket is mine!

Grandpa Yuusuke: You're pulling our legs, Doremi! There aren't any more Golden Tickets.

Doremi: No, Grandpa, the last one was a fake; it said so in the papers. I found some money in the street, and I bought a Wonka Bar, and the ticket was in it.

Haruka: Doremi!

Doremi: Look at it, Grandpa, see for yourself! (gives Grandpa the Golden Ticket)

Grandma Riku: Read it, Yuusuke, for heaven's sake!

Grandpa Yuusuke: "Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this Golden Ticket, from Miss Jou Wonka. Present this ticket at the factory gates at ten o'clock in the morning of the first day of October, and do not be late. You may bring with you one member of your own family but no one else. In your wildest dreams you could not imagine the marvelous surprises that await you!" Doremi, you've done it!

Haruka: I can't believe it!

Doremi: Grandpa? It says I can take somebody with me. I wish you could go.

Grandpa Yuusuke then decides to try to get out of bed.

Grandpa Yuusuke: (points to his feet) Doremi.

Doremi gives the Golden Ticket to her mother and grabs her grandfather's feet and swings them to the said of the bed.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Ah, that's good, Doremi. Now help me up.

Doremi grabs on to her grandfather and lifts him up to his feet. He stands, then falls back on the bed.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Oh!

Doremi: Are you okay?

Grandpa Yuusuke: Oh yeah, I'm fine, Doremi.

Doremi grabs his hands, puts one foot on the bed and pulls him up. Grandpa Yuusuke stands up and stumbles on top of Doremi.

Doremi: Oh no!

Grandma Ririka: (screams)

Haruka: Easy, Dad.

Grandma Riku: Yuusuke!

Haruka lifts her father off Doremi and he stumbles backwards

Grandma Riku: Watch it, Yuusuke!

Grandpa Yuusuke hits the bedpost next to Grandpa Tekaru and finally finds the strength to stand.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Look at me! Look at me! Up and about...I haven't done this in twenty years. (he loses his balance) Oh!

Doremi: Grandpa! (grabs her grandfather and pulls him upright)

Grandpa Yuusuke:  
**I never thought my life could be  
Anything but catastrophe  
But suddenly I begin to see  
A bit of good luck for me**

**'cause I've got a Golden Ticket  
I've got a golden twinkle in my eye**

**I never had a chance to shine  
Never a happy song to sing  
But suddenly half the world is mine  
What an amazing thing**

**'cause I've got a Golden ticket  
**It's ours, Doremi!  
**I've got a golden sun up in the sky  
**Slippers, Doremi!

**I never thought I'd see the day  
When I would face the world and say**

Doremi and Grandpa Yuusuke:  
**"Good morning! And look at the sun!"**

Grandpa Yuusuke:  
**I never thought that I would be  
Slap in the lap of luxury  
'cause I'd have said**

Doremi:  
**"It couldn't be done"**

Grandpa Yuusuke:  
**But it can be done  
**(speaks)  
Oooh! The cane, Doremi! (Doremi gives him the cane) Ah! Ahhh! (He laughs.) Here I go! (He runs around the bed) Ha ha! Watch my speed! Ha ha! (He runs into the wall) Ah! Oh! (He runs forward and bumps into the side of the opening to the kitchen) Oof!

Grandpa Yuusuke leans backwards but Doremi catches him and stands him right.

Grandpa Yuusuke:  
**I never dreamed that I would climb  
Over the moon in ecstasy  
But nevertheless it's there that I'm  
Shortly about to be**

Doremi and Grandpa Yuusuke:  
**'cause I've got a Golden Ticket  
I've got a golden chance to make my way  
And with a Golden Ticket it's a golden day**

Doremi and Grandpa Yuusuke go over to the chest and toss a few coats out until they find a blue one. Doremi puts the coat on Grandpa Yuusuke and he puts a hat on his head and dances toward the window.

Grandpa Yuusuke:  
Good morning! Look at the sun!

Grandpa Yuusuke takes Doremi's hand and pulls her to him.

Doremi and Grandpa Yuusuke:  
**'cause I'd have said, "it couldn't be done"**

Grandpa Yuusuke:  
**But it can be done**

**I never dreamed that I would climb  
Over the moon in ecstasy  
But nevertheless it's there that I'm  
Shortly about to be**

**'cause I've got a Golden Ticket**

Doremi and Grandpa Yuusuke:  
**I've got a Golden Ticket  
I've got a golden chance to make my way  
And with a Golden Ticket it's a golden day**

Haruka: Stop! It says the first of October; that's tomorrow!

Grandpa Yuusuke: Jumping Crocodiles, Doremi! We've got a lot to do. Comb your hair, wash your face, polish your shoes, and brush your-

Haruka: I'll take care of everything, Dad.

Grandpa Yuusuke: We don't have too much time.

Doremi: Grandpa...on the way home today, I ran into Slugworth-san.


	6. The Chocolate Room

The Chocolate Room

On the following morning, all the people from around the world including the five winners have gathered at Wonka's factory gates. As a band is playing, reporters gather in front of the winners.

Todd: Hey, Mom, we're on TV! Hi, everybody in Marble Falls! Hi, David! Hi, Amanda! Hi Fishface! How do I look?

The local reporter begins his report.

Local reporter: You guys ready?

Cameraman: Yeah, you're on.

Local reporter: Well, this is it folks. This is the big day, the historic day on which Jou Wonka has promised to open her gates and shower gifts on the five lucky winners. From all over the globe, people have gathered here waiting for the hour to strike, waiting to catch a glimpse of that legendary magician Miss Jou Wonka.

The clock is now five minutes till ten.

Mr. Lutteur: Hi, friends. Sam Lutteur here. The next time you're in Miles City, Montana, don't forget to visit Lutteur's AutoMart…

Melissa: Cut it out, Dad; for heaven's sake, this is my show! Hi, Cornelia sweetie, I've still got it. And how's this for a stretch? (She stretches her gum down and lets go.)

Hidden among the crowd is Slugworth, who is going to give the winners thumbs up to remind them to get the Everlasting Gobstoppers for her. Josie talks to her father.

Josie: I want to go in first before anybody else.

Mr. Huffington: Anything you say, sweetheart.

Hanson is busy eating a fried bread, but his mother tells him:

Mrs. Brot: (taking food away from Hanson) Save some room for later, Hanson liebling.

Doremi leans over to Grandpa Yuusuke.

Doremi: Grandpa?

Grandpa Yuusuke: Mmm?

Doremi: I don't believe it. We did it; we're actually going in.

Grandpa Yuusuke: We're going to see the greatest of them all: Jou Wonka-san!

Suddenly the clock strikes ten. After the last stroke, the door swings open and Jou Wonka emerges; the crowd cheers until they see she is limping with a cane. As she slowly limps down the red carpet, the five winners and their parents stand up to see a better view of the crippled chocolateer. At the end of the red carpet, she sticks her cane in the stones and falls forward, but ends up performing an acrobatic somersault. The crowd applauds.

Wonka: Arigato. Arigato. (to the ticket holders) Welcome, my friends. Welcome to my chocolate factory. Would you come forward please?

The ticket holders run down the red carpet.

Mr. Huffington: Josie first! Get back, you! Come on, Josie sweetheart!

Slugworth gives them all the thumbs up. Doremi takes notice of the rival candy maker.

Doremi: (to Grandpa Yuusuke) That's Slugworth! That's the one I've told you about!

Grandpa Yuusuke looks back to see if it really is Slugworth as the rest of the ticket holds walk up to Wonka.

Wonka: Welcome. It's nice to have you here. I'm so glad you could come. This is going to be such an exciting day. I hop you enjoy it. I think you will. And now would you please show me your Golden Tickets.

Josie: (gives Wonka her ticket) I'm Josie Huffington.

Wonka: My dear Josie-chan, what a pleasure. And how pretty you look in that lovely mink coat.

Josie: I've got three others at home.

Wonka: And Mr. Huffington, overjoyed to see you, sir. Would you just step over there for a minute.

Hanson: (gives Wonka his ticket) Hanson Brot.

Wonka: Hanson-kun, my dear boy, how good to see you-and in such fine shape. And this must be the radiant Mrs. Brot. Just over there, dear lady.

Melissa: (gives Wonka her ticket) Melissa Lutteur.

Wonka: Darling child, welcome to Wonka's.

Melissa: What kind of gum you got here?

Wonka: Charming, charming!

Mr. Lutteur: Sam Lutteur here, Miss Wonka.

Wonka: My dear sir, what a genuine pleasure.

Mr. Lutteur: (produces his business card) If ever you need anything in the automotive line, just call on Sam L, phone number's on the card. With Sam L. it's a guarantee.

Todd: (gives Wonka his ticket) I'm Todd Washington.

Wonka: Todd-kun…

Todd: (He pulls his cap gun) Wham!

Wonka: (fake groan)

Todd: You're dead!

Wonka: Wonderful to meet you, Todd-kun. And Mrs. Washington, how do you do? What an adorable little boy you have.

Mrs. Washington: Thank you.

Wonka: Just over there.

Doremi: (gives Wonka her ticket) Harukaze Doremi.

Wonka: Well, well, Harukaze Doremi, I read all about you in the papers. I'm so happy for you. And who is this gentleman?

Doremi: My grandfather, Grandpa Yuusuke.

Wonka: Delighted to meet you, sir. Overjoyed, enraptured, entranced; are we ready? (they nod) Yes! Good! In we go!

Wonka leads the group to the doors. As they enter the factory, Wonka tips her hat to the people behind the gates and enters inside. The group now arrives to the entrance hallway.

Wonka: Now: hats, coats, galoshes, over here. (pointing to the coat hangers) But hurry please, we have so much time and so little to see. Wait a minute! Strike that. Reverse it. Arigato.

The group removes their outer garments and brings them to the coat hangers shaped like hands.

Melissa: When do I get my chocolate?

Mr. Lutteur: First take off your coat, Melissa.

Todd: Boy, what weird looking coat hangers.

As they attempt to hang their clothes, the hand coat hangers grab them; the group gasps and screams, startled.

Wonka: Little surprises around every corner but nothing dangerous. Don't be alarmed. And as soon as your outer vestments are in hand, we'll begin. Now. Will the children kindly step up here.

The children step up to a table with an bottle of ink and two large pens. Wonka walks up the the curtain and pulls it back to reveal a giant contract, with each section getting smaller as they go down.

Mr. Lutteur: (mutters, reading)

Mr. Huffington: (mutters through his teeth, reading, then:) Floods, fire, frost, or frippery?

Todd: Accidents? What kind of accidents?

Mr. Lutteur: …Labor unions?… (Returns to muttering.)

Mrs. Washington: I didn't know we had to sign anything for this tour.

Mr. Lutteur: …in trying to determine… (muttering.)

Melissa: I can't see what is says in the bottom.

Wonka: Melissa-chan? You first. Sign here. (pointing to the signing box.)

Melissa grabs a pen from the ink bottle and walks up to the contract.

Mr. Lutteur: Hold it! Lemme through here, you kids. Melissa, baby, don't you sign anything there. What's this all about?

Wonka: Standard form of contract.

Mr. Lutteur: Don't talk to me about contracts, Miss Wonka; I use 'em myself. They're strictly for suckers.

Wonka: Yes, but you wouldn't begrudge me a little protection. A drop.

Mr. Lutteur: I don't sign anything without my lawyer.

Mr. Huffington: My Josie don't sign anything either.

Wonka: Then she don't go in. Gomen'nasai, rules of the house.

Josie: I want to go in. Don't you dare stop me.

Mr. Huffington: I'm only trying to help you, sweetheart.

Josie: (to Melissa) Gimme that pen. (to Mr. Huffington) You're always making things difficult. (signs her name)

Wonka: Nicely handled, Josie-chan. She's a girl who knows where she's going. Melissa-chan…?

Melissa grabs the other pen and signs her name.

Mr. Lutteur: Wait a minute, what's all that small print there at the bottom?

Wonka: Oh, if you have any problems, dial information, thank you for calling. Todd-kun? Hanson-kun?

Mr. Lutteur: Melissa. Melissa!

Mrs. Washington: I assume there's an accident indemnity clause.

Wonka: Never between friends.

Todd: (signing his name) Saw this in a movie once. Guy signed his wife's insurance policy. Then he bumped her off. (sets the pen in the bottle)

Wonka: Clever.

Hanson signs his name and hands the pen to Doremi.

Doremi: What about me, Grandpa?

Grandpa Yuusuke: Sign away, Doremi; we got nothing to lose.

Doremi runs up to the contract and signs her name on it.

Josie: Let's go in; come on!

Wonka: Patience, patience, little dear. Everything has to be in order.

Doremi sets the pen into the bottle.

Wonka: Everyone's signed? Yes. Good. On we go!

Wonka leads the group to a large glass door, where she turns the combination lock.

Wonka: Ninety-nine…forty-four…one hundred percent pure. (She pushes open the door.) Just through the other door please.

They rush in only to reach a dead end; chaos ensues.

Mr. Huffington: Uh, Miss Wonka, there's some mistake here…

Todd: There is no other door.

Josie: There's no way out!

Wonka: Well I know there's a door here someplace. (bangs on the walls to find the other door.)

The group struggles.

Mrs. Brot: (screams)

Mr. Lutteur: I don't like this, Miss Wonka; I don't like it at all!

Mr. Huffington: Is this a trick or something, Miss Wonka?

Mrs. Brot: Help! Miss Wonka, help! I'm getting squashed! Save me!

Wonka: Is it my soul that calls upon my name?

Josie: Let me out or I'll scream!

Mrs. Washington: Somebody's touching me.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Ah! Gomen'nasai.

Mr. Huffington: Now look here, Miss Wonka…

Wonka: Excuse me, question time will come at the end of the session. We must press on. Come along… (bangs on the wall) …come along… (walks up to the glass door) Ah, here we are.

Mr. Lutteur: Oh, don't be a darn fool, Miss Wonka; that's the way we came in.

Wonka: It is? Are you sure?

Mr. Huffington: We've just come through there.

Wonka: Huh. How do you like that?

She leans against the door; it opens to reveal a different hallway. The crowd exclaims.

Melissa: It's all different…

Wonka: There we are…

Mr. Huffington: What is this, Miss Wonka? Some kind of fun house?

Wonka: Why, having fun?

Mrs. Washington: I've had enough. I'm not going in there.

Mr. Lutteur: Come on, Melissa, we're getting out of here.

Wonka: Oh, you can't get out backwards. You've gotta go forwards to go back. Better press on.

Wonka walks down the hall which gets shorter as it goes on.

Doremi: Hey, the room is getting smaller!

Mrs. Washington: No, it's not; she's getting bigger.

Mr. Huffington: She's at it again.

Todd: Where's the chocolate?

Mr. Lutteur: I doubt if there is any.

Mr. Huffington: I doubt if any of us will get out of here alive.

Wonka: Oh, you should never, never doubt what nobody is sure about.

Mrs. Brot: You're not squeezing me through that tiny door.

Mr. Huffington: You're off your bleeding nut, Miss Wonka. No one can get through there.

Wonka: My dear friends, you are now about to enter the nerve center of the entire Wonka Factory. Inside this room, all of my dreams become realities. And some of my realities become dreams. And almost everything you will see is eatable. Edible. I mean, you can eat almost everything.

Hanson: Let me in, I'm starving!

Wonka: Now, don't get overexcited! Don't lose your head, Hanson-kun! We wouldn't want anyone to lose that! (pulls down what appears to be a piano keys.) Yet. Now, the combination…This is a musical lock. (She plays the opening to Mozart's "Marriage of Figaro.")

Mrs. Washington: Rachmaninoff.

Wonka: Ladies and gentlemen… (folds up the keys) …boys and girls… (She opens the door) The chocolate room.

The group pass through the door to the top of a set of stairs leading to a wondrous meadow filled with giant candies growing out of trees, mushrooms with whipped cream spots, and a long brown river running across the room.

Wonka: Hold your breath. Make a wish. Count to three.  
(sings)  
**Come with me  
And you'll be  
In a world of pure imagination  
Take a look  
**(whips cane around)  
**And you'll see  
Into your imagination**

Wonka leads the group down the first set of stairs and pauses.

Wonka:  
**We'll begin  
**(whips cane around)  
**With a spin  
Traveling in the world of my creation  
What we'll see  
Will defy  
Explanation.**

They head down the second set of stairs.

Wonka:  
(whips cane around)  
**If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to, do it  
Want to change the world  
**(pulls hair out of Todd's head)  
**There's nothing  
To it**

Wonka steps down the final set of stairs and stops the group before allowing them into the meadow.

Mr. Lutteur: Hurry up, Melissa.

Doremi: This way, Grandpa.

They scatter around eating every candy they come across to while Wonka does her stroll.

Wonka:  
**There is no life I know  
To compare with pure imagination  
Living there  
You'll be free  
If you truly wish to be**

Doremi and Grandpa Yuusuke each eat a candy cane from a tree. Wonka knocks down a giant gummy bear for Melissa. Josie breaks open a giant gum ball to eat the jelly inside. Todd jumps up to a tree to reach the candy pieces, but Wonka helps him by poking the tree with her cane and showering the pieces for him. Mr. Lutteur unrolls a long licorice string and gnaws at it. Hanson munches on the candy fruits from a bush. Mrs. Washington is feasting on the whipped cream on the mushrooms. Wonka has fun by kicking the balls, then she walks up to a tree to nibble on a candy leaf.

Wonka:  
**If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to, do it  
Want to change the world  
There's nothing  
To it**

Wonka then removes her hat, sits in a bush with buttercup tea pots, and takes one and sips it.

Wonka:  
**There is no life I know  
To compare with pure imagination  
Living there  
You'll be free  
If you truly  
Wish to be**

She sips the rest of the tea and eats the cup. The group then gathers around to the river.

Mrs. Brot: What a disgusting, dirty river.

Mr. Huffington: It's industrial waste, that. You've ruined your watershed, Miss Wonka. It's polluted.

Wonka: It's chocolate.

Josie: That's chocolate?!

Doremi: That's chocolate.

Melissa: A chocolate river.

Grandpa Yuusuke: That's the most fantastic thing I've ever seen.

Wonka: Ten thousand gallons an hour. And look at my waterfall. (points to a waterfall) That's the most important thing. It's mixing my chocolate. It's actually churning my chocolate. You know, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall. (to Mr. Huffington) But it's the only way if you want it just right…

Suddenly, Doremi spots something.

Doremi: Grandpa, look over there across the river! They're little women!

True to her words, little, green-skinned women are bringing in equipment for the creamer and giant bags of sugar.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Jumping Crocodiles, Doremi! Now we know who makes the chocolate.

Mr. Huffington: I never saw anybody with a green face before. Funny-looking people, aren't they, Miss Wonka?

Mrs. Washington: What are they doing there?

Wonka: It must be creaming and sugaring time.

Melissa: Well they can't be real people.

Wonka: Well of course they're real people.

Mr. Huffington: Stuff and nonsense.

Wonka: No, Oompa Loompas.

The group: Oompa Loompas?!

Wonka: From Loompaland.

Mrs. Washington: Loompaland? There's no such place.

Wonka: Excuse me, dear lady…

Mrs. Washington: Miss Wonka, I am a teacher of geography.

Wonka: Oh, well then you know all about it and what a terrible country it is. Nothing but desolate wastes and fierce beasts. and the poor little Oompa Loompas were so small and helpless, they would get gobbled up right and left. A Wangdoodle would eat ten of them for breakfast and think nothing of it. And so, I said, "Come and live with me in peace and safety, away from all the Wangdoodles and Hornswogglers and Snozzwangers and rotten Vermicious Knids."

Mr. Huffington: Snozzwangers? Vermicious Knids? What kind of rubbish is that?

Wonka: I'm sorry, but all questions must be submitted in writing. And so, in the greatest of secrecy I transported the entire population of Oompa Loompas to my factory here.

Josie: Hey, Daddy, I want an Oompa Loompa. I want you to get me an Oompa Loompa right away.

Mr. Huffington: All right, Josie, all right. I'll get you one before the day is out.

Josie: I want an Oompa Loompa now!

Melissa: Can it, you nit!

Hanson then goes over to the river and starts drinking from it.

Hanson: Mmmmm…this stuff is terrific.

Doremi: Grandpa, look at Hanson-kun.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Don't worry, he can't drink it all.

Mrs. Brot: Hanson, sweetheart, save some room for later.

Wonka sees Hanson and struggles to get pass the group.

Wonka: Oh, uh, Hanson-kun, please, don't do that. My chocolate must never be touched by human hands.

Hanson ignores Wonka's warnings and continues drinking.

Wonka: (cutting through the group) Plea-don't do that! Don't do that; you're contaminating my entire river. Please, I beg you, Hanson-kun!

Just as Wonka finally reaches Hanson, he leans forward too much and falls head first into the chocolate; Mrs. Brot and the others scream.

Todd: Man overboard.

Wonka: My chocolate!

Hanson pops his head out of the chocolate and struggles to try to reach the pavement.

Hanson: Help!

Wonka: My chocolate! My beautiful chocolate.

Hanson: Help!

Mrs. Brot: Don't just stand there; do something!

Wonka: (discontented) Help. Police. Murder.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Quick, Doremi, here! (gives Doremi the giant lollipop)

Doremi: Quick, Hanson-kun, grab this!

Hanson tries to grab the huge lollipop Doremi offers, but he sinks below the water.

Mrs. Washington: What-what's happening to him?

Mr. Huffington: It looks like he's drowning.

Mrs. Brot: Dive in! Save him!

Wonka: Oh, it's too late.

Mrs. Brot: Too late?

Wonka: Oh, he's had it now; the suction's got him.

Mr. Huffington: What suction?

The bubbles move farther away from the group.

Mrs Brot: Hanson, come back. Where is he?

Wonka: Watch the pipe.

Josie: How long is he going to stay down, Daddy?

Mrs. Brot: He can't swim.

Wonka: There's no better time to learn.

The bubbles disappear into the pipe sucking up the chocolate through the ceiling.

Todd: There's his coat going up the pipe.

Mr. Lutteur: Call a plumber.

Mr. Huffington: He's stuck in the pipe there, isn't he, Miss Wonka? It's his stomach that's done that.

The chocolate stops flowing and Hanson's head becomes visible in the pipe.

Hanson: (muffled) Heeelllp! Heeelllp!

Melissa: He's blocking all the chocolate.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Well, what happens now?

Wonka: Oh, the pressure'll get him out. Terrific pressure is building up behind the blockage.

Mr. Huffington: I wonder how long it's gonna take his to push through.

Wonka: The suspense is terrible. I hope it'll last.

Mr. Huffington: He, he's gonna go up this time. He-he- Go on, boy, go on!

Mrs. Brot: This is terrible.

Doremi: He'll never get out!

Grandpa Yuusuke: Yes, he will, Doremi. Watch. Remember you once asked me how a bullet comes out of a gun?

And sure enough, Hanson shoots up the pipe and disappears.

Mrs. Brot: He's gone! He'll be made into marshmallows in five seconds!

Wonka: Impossible, my dear lady, that's absurd! Unthinkable!

Mrs. Brot: Why?

Wonka: Because that pipe doesn't go to the marshmallow room; it goes to the fudge room.

Mrs. Brot: You terrible woman.

Wonka plays a short tune on the pipe whistle; an Oompa Loompa comes over.

Mr. Huffington: Who said that?

Mr. Lutteur: What the heck is that?

Grandpa Yuusuke: She's got a whistle.

Wonka: (to the Oompa Loompa) Take Mrs. Brot straight to the fudge room, but look sharp! Or her little boy is liable to get poured into the boiler.

Mrs. Brot: You've boiled him up, I know it!

Wonka: Nihil desperandum [Nothing to despair], dear lady. Across the desert lies the promised land. Sayonara, Mrs. Brot. Adieu! Auf wiedersehen! Gesundheit. Farewell.

Mrs. Brot leaves as the Oompa Loompas sing a lesson song.

Oompa Loompas:  
**Oompa loompa doompadee doo  
I've got a perfect puzzle for you  
Oompa loompa, dompadah dee  
If you are wise you'll listen to me**

**What do you get when you guzzle down sweets  
Eating as much as an elephant eats  
What are you at getting terribly fat  
What do you think will come of that  
I don't like the look of it**

**Oompa loompa doompadee dah  
If you're not greedy you will go far  
You will live in happiness too  
Like the oomph loompa doompadee doo  
Doompadee doo**

The Oompa Loompas leave.

Mr. Lutter: Hey, what kind of place you running here anyhow, Miss Wonka?

Wonka: Uhhhh…mesdames et messieurs, maintenant nous allons faire grand petit voyage par bateau. [Ladies and Gentlemen, now we are going for a great little boat trip.]

Mr. Huffington: What's she talking about?

Wonka: Voulez-vous entrer le Wonkatania? [Do you want to come on the Wonkatania?]

A boat called the Wonkatania floats down the river and up to the group.

Doremi: Wow, what a boat.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Ohhhh, looks good enough to eat.

Mr. Huffington: That's quite a nice little canoe you've got there, Miss Wonka.

Wonka: All I ask is a tall ship and a star to sail her by. All aboard, everybody.

Mr. Huffington: Uh, ladies first, and that means Josie.

Grandpa Yuusuke: If she's a lady, I'm a Vermicious Knid.

Mr. Huffinton: You sure this thing'll float, eh, Miss Wonka?

Wonka: With your buoyancy, sir, rest assured.

Mrs. Washington: She's tres joli [very pretty], but is she seaworthy?

Wonka: Nothing to worry about, my dear lady. I take good care of my guests.

Mr. Lutteur: Yeah, you took real good care of that Hanson kid over there, that's for sure.

Wonka: Everybody aboard? You're going to love this. Just love it.

The helmsman rings the bell and the Oompa Loompas in the rear operate the paddle. The boat begins to sail.

Josie: Hey, Daddy, I want a boat like this. A beautiful paddle boat, that's what I want.

Grandpa Yuusuke: What she wants is a good kick in the pants.

Mrs. Washington: I think I'm gonna be seasick.

Wonka: Here, try one of these.

Mrs. Washington: What are they?

Wonka: Rainbow drops. Suck 'em and you can spit in seven different colors.

Melissa: (picking her nose) Spitting's a dirty habit.

Wonka: I know a worse one.

The boat passes different sceneries.

Mr. Lutteur: What business you in, Huffington?

Mr. Huffington: Nuts.

The boat then heads into a dark tunnel.

Mr. Huffington: Hang on, where are we going?

Mr. Lutteur: I don't know, but I don't like the looks of that tunnel up there. Hey, Wonka, I want off!

Wonka: "Round the world and home again, that's the sailor's way!"

The boat then picks up speed.

Josie: I don't like this ride, Daddy.

Wonka: Faster!

Mr. Huffington: Wonka, do me a favor? Tell those people to stop paddling back there.

Wonka: Faster!

Mrs. Washington: We're going too fast!

Wonka: Faster! Faster!

Melissa: We're gonna sink, I know it!

Josie: Why doesn't she stop the boat?

Wonka: Faster!

Suddenly, an eerie red glow fills the tunnel.

Mr. Huffington: Hang on, darling! Just close your eyes and hang on tight!

Todd: What's happening?

Wonka: Faster!

Melissa: What is this, a freak-out?

Mr. Lutteur: Hey, this isn't funny, Wonka!

Mr. Huffington: You can't possibly see where you're going, Wonka!

Wonka: You're right. I can't.

Todd: Boy, what a great series this would make.

Mr. Huffington: Wonka…

Doremi: This is kind of strange…

Grandpa Yuusuke: Yeah, strange, Doremi, but it's fun! Ha ha!

Todd: This is terrific!

Disgusting images flash on the wall.

Mrs. Washington: Ugghhhhh…

Mr. Huffington: How much to get off the boat, Wonka?

An image shows a millipede crawling on a man's face.

Mrs. Washington: Ugghhh…I think I'm gonna be sick.

Mr. Huffington: I can take a joke, but this has gone too far.

Mr. Lutteur: Tell that little lady to turn us around, Wonka!

An image shows a chicken's head chopped off by a cleaver.

Mrs. Washington: Aaaaaaa! Now I am gonna be sick!

Josie: Save me, Daddy!

Doremi: (reacting when Slugworth's face appears on the wall) Grandpa!

Grandpa Yuusuke: It couldn't be.

After a few screams and ghastly images, Wonka gives off an ominous poem.

Wonka:  
**There's no earthly way of knowing**

Mr. Huffington: heh, heh…she's singing…

Wonka:  
**Which direction we are going  
There's no knowing where we're rowing**

Mr. Huffington:  
(echoing) **Rowing…**

Wonka:  
**Or which way the river's flowing**

**Is it raining  
Is it snowing  
Is a hurricane a-blowing**

Bleh!  
Not a speck of light is showing  
So the danger must be growing  
Are the fires of hell a glowing?  
Is the grisly reaper mowing?  
Yes! The danger must be growing  
For the rowers keep on rowing  
And they're certainly now showing  
Any signs that they are slowing!

Wonka screams and chaos ensures until Josie finally snaps.

Jose: Oh, make her stop, Daddy!

Mr. Huffington: Wonka, this has gone far enough!

Wonka: Quite right, sir! Stop the boat!

Sudden darkness fills the tunnel.


	7. The Inventing Room

The Inventing Room

The lights switch on to reveal a dock to another room.

Wonka: We're there.

Mrs. Washington: Where?

Wonka: Here. A small step for mankind, but a giant step for us. All ashore!

The group quickly disembark.

Mr. Lutteur: Let me off this crate!

Todd: Now why don't they show stuff like that on TV?

Mrs. Washington: I don't know.

Mr. Huffington: What a nightmare.

Josie: Daddy, I do not want a boat like this.

Doremi and Grandpa Yuusuke walk up to a sign and read it.

Doremi: Dairy cream…

Grandpa Yuusuke: Whipped cream…

Doremi: Coffee cream…

Grandpa Yuusuke: Vanilla cream…

Doremi and Grandpa Yuusuke: Hair cream?

Wonka walks up to the double doors and unlocks them with a special key.

Wonka: Meine Herrschaften, schenken Sie mir ihre Aufmerksamkeit. [My friends, please give me your attention.]

Mrs. Washington: That's not French.

Wonka: Sie kommen jetzt in den interessantesten und gleichzeitig geheimaten raum meiner fabrik. [You have now come to the most interesting and, at the same time, the most secret room of my factory.]

Mr. Huffington: I can't take much more of this.

Wonka: Meine Damen und Herren, der Inventing Room. [Ladies and Gentlemen, The Inventing Room.] Now remember, no messing about. No touching, no tasting, no telling.

Grandpa Yuusuke: No telling what?

Wonka: You see, all of my most secret inventions are cooking and simmering in here. Old Slugworth would give her false teeth to get inside for just five minutes, so don't touch a thing!

The group enters the Inventing Room where various contraptions bubble, churn, and whistle.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Inventing room? It looks more like Turkish bath to me.

Doremi: Even if Slugworth did get in here, she couldn't find anything.

Mr. lutteur: You got a garbage strike going on here, Miss Wonka?

Mrs. Washington: Who does your cleaning up?

Wonka is mixing a concoction.

Mr. Huffington: Shouldn't you be wearing rubber gloves? You'll have the health inspectors after you, you know that, don't you.

Wonka: Invention, my dear friends, is ninety-three percent perspiration,…six percent electricity,…four percent evaporation,…and two percent butterscotch ripple. (She tastes.)

Mrs. Washington: That's a hundred and five percent!

Mr. Huffington: Any good?

Wonka: (high, Muppet-like voice) Yes! Excuse me… (to Josie) Time is a precious thing. Never waste it. (She throws an alarm clock into the cauldron.)

Josie: She's absolutely bonkers.

Doremi: And that's not bad.

Todd: (eating something) Mmmm…

Wonka uses a bicycle to blend the mixture.

Wonka:  
**In springtime, the only pretty ring time  
Birds sing, hey ding  
A-ding, a-ding  
Sweet lovers love the spring-**

An explosion in Todd's mouth knocks him backwards.

Mrs. Washington: Todd!

Wonka: I told you not to, silly boy.

Mrs. Washington: Your teeth!

Todd: Boy, that's great stuff.

Wonka: That's exploding candy for your enemies. Great idea, isn't it. Not ready yet, though, still too weak. Needs more gelignite.

Wonka tastes a pot of the liquid candy and puts sneakers into it.

Mr. Huffington: What's that for?

Wonka: Gives it a little kick.

Mr. Huffington then sees two tubs containing butterscotch and butter gin.

Mr. Huffington: Miss Wonka? Butterscotch…butter gin…you've got something going on inside of here?

Wonka: Candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker. (Tests a pot.) Aaa!

Melissa: What's the matter? Too hot, Miss Wonka?

Wonka: Too cold. Far too cold. (She puts a coat into the pot.)

Mr. Huffington: That's gourmet cooking for you.

Mr. Lutteur tries to look into a covered-up machine; a buzzer goes off.

Wonka: No! Don't. Please. Forgive me, but no one must look under there. This is the most secret machine in my entire factory. This is the one that's really going to sizzle old Slugworth.

Doremi: What's it do?

Wonka: Would you like to see?

Doremi: Un. [Yeah.]

Wonka pushes a button. The machine goes through a long process, then produces a new candy.

Doremi: But what's it do?

Wonka: Can't you see? It makes Everlasting Gobstoppers.

Melissa: Did you say "Everlasting Gobstoppers"? (Wonka mouths the last words with her.)

Wonka: That's right. For children with very little pocket money. You can suck 'em forever.

Josie: I wand an Everlasting Gobstopper.

Melissa: Me too!

Todd: And me!

Wonka: Fantastic invention. Revolutionize the industry. You can suck 'em and suck 'em and suck 'em, and they'll never get any smaller. Never. At least I don't think they do. A few more tests.

Todd: How do you make 'em?

Wonka: I'm a trifle deaf in this ear. Speak a little louder next time. Who wants an Everlasting Gobstopper?

The children say "Me!" or "I do!"

Wonka: I can only give them to you if you solemnly swear to keep them for yourselves and never show them to another living soul as long as you all shall live. Agreed?

Josie crosses her fingers behind her back.

Children: Agreed.

Wonka: Good. (She hands them out.) One for you, and one for you, and one for you.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Eh, what about Doremi?

Wonka: And one for Doremi.

Josie: Hey, she's got two. I want another one!

Melissa: Stop squawking, you twit!

Wonka: Everybody has had one, and one is enough for anybody. Now come along. Now over here, if you'll follow me, I have something rather special to show you.

Mr. Huffington: Well, it's special, all right. I only hope my Josie doesn't want one. (He laughs.)

Todd: What a contraption.

Wonka: Isn't she scrumptious? She's my revolutionary, non-pollutionary mechanical wonder. Now: button, button, who's got the button?

Doremi: It's over there.

Wonka: Here?

Doremi: Un. [Yeah.]

Wonka: (pushes the button; the contraption begins to work) What you are witnessing, dear friends, is the most enormous miracle of the machine age: The creation of a confectionery giant! (The contraption produces a small piece of gum.) Finito!

Josie: That's all?

Wonka: That's all?! Don't you know what this is?

Melissa: By gum, it's gum!

Wonka: Wrong! It's the most amazing, fabulous, sensational gum in the whole world.

Melissa: What's so fab about it?

Wonka: This little piece of gum is a three course dinner.

Mr. Huffington: Bull.

Wonka: No, roast beef, but I haven't got it quite yet.

Melissa: (grabbing the gum) I don't care.

Wonka: Oh, I wouldn't do that. I really wouldn't.

Melissa: So long as it's gum, then that's for me.

Mr. Lutteur: Melissa, now don't you do anything stupid.

Melissa: (sighs in disgust)

Doremi: What's it taste like?

Melissa: Madness! It's tomato soup! It's hot and creamy. I can actually feel it running dow my throat! It's delicious!

Wonka: Stop, don't…

Doremi: Why doesn't she listen to Wonka-san?

Grandpa Yuusuke: Because, Doremi, she's a nitwit.

Melissa: (continuous) And every chew gets better and better! Mmmm…this sure is great soup. Hey, second course is coming up! Roast beef and a backed potato! Mmmm.

Mr. Lutteur: With sour cream? (He laughs.) What's for dessert, baby?

Melissa: Dessert? Here it comes. Blueberry pie and cream! It's the most marvelous blueberry pie that I've ever tasted!

Doremi: Look at her face!

Mr. Lutteur: Holy Toledo, what's happening to your face?

Melissa: Cool it, Dad! Lemme finish.

Mr. Lutteur: Yeah, but your face is turning blue! Melissa, you're turning violet!

Melissa: What are you talking about?

Wonka: I told you I hadn't got it quite right yet.

Mr. Lutteur: You can say that again. Look what it's done to my kid!

Wonka: It always goes wrong when we come to the dessert. Always.

Mr. Lutteur: Melissa, what are you doing now?! You're blowing up!

Melissa: I feel funny.

Grandpa Yuusuke: I'm not surprised.

Melissa: What's happening?

Mr. Lutteur: You're blowing up like a balloon!

Wonka: Like a blueberry.

Mr. Lutteur: Somebody do something! Call a doctor!

Mrs. Washington: Stick her with a pin.

Doremi: She'll pop!

Wonka: It happens every time! They all become blueberries.

Mr. Lutteur: You've really done it this time, haven't you, Wonka. I'll break you for this.

Wonka: Oh, well, I'll get it right in the end.

Melissa: Help! Help!

Wonka plays the pipe whistle.

Mr. Lutteur: We've got to let the air out of her, quick!

Wonka: There's no air in there.

Mr. Lutteur: Hmm?

Wonka: That's juice.

Mr. Lutteur: Juice?!

Wonka: (to an Oompa Loompa) Would you roll the young lady down to the juicing room at once, please.

Mr. Lutteur: What for?

Wonka: For squeezing. She has to be squeezed immediately before she explodes.

Mr. Lutteur: Explodes?!

Wonka: It's a fairly simple operation.

Oompa Loompas:  
**Oompa loompa doompadee doo  
I've got another puzzle for you (oo oo oo)  
Oompa loompa doompadah dee  
If you are wise you'll listen to me**

**Gum chewing's fine when it's once in a while  
It stops you from smoking and brightens your smile  
But it's repulsive, revolting, and wrong  
Chewing and chewing all day long  
The way that a cow does**

**Oompa loompa doompadee dah  
Given good manners you will go far  
You will live in happiness too  
Like the oompa loompa doompadee do**

The Oompa Loompas roll the blueberry Melissa out of the Inventing Room and to the juicing room.

Mr. Lutteur: I'll get even with you for this, Wonka, if it's the last thing I ever do! I got a blueberry for a daughter… (The Oompa Loompa leads him away.)

Wonka: Where is fancy bred? In the heart, or in the head? Shall we roll on? (An Oompa Loompa hands her her cane) Arigato. (to the group) Well, well, well…two naughty, nasty little children gone. Three good, sweet little children yet. Hurry, please, long way to go yet.

Wonka leads the group further into the factory.


	8. Fizzy Lifting Drinks and Golden Geese

Fizzy Lifting Drinks and Golden Geese

As the tour group continues walking through the chocolate factory until the silver-haired candy woman stops them in front of wallpapers with pictures of food.

Wonka: Wait a minute. Must show you this. Lickable wallpaper for nursery walls. Lick an orange, it tastes like an orange. Lick a pineapple, it tastes like a pineapple. Go ahead, try it.

The group starts tasting the food pictures.

Todd: Mmm, I got a plum.

Doremi: Grandpa, this steak's fantastic! It tastes so real.

Wonka: Try some more. The strawberries taste like strawberries. The snozzberries taste like snozzberries!

Josie: Snozzberries? Who ever heard of a snozzberry?

Wonka grabs Josie by the cheeks.

Wonka: We are the music-makers, and we are the dreamers of dreams. (to the group) Come along, come along.

They press on when Wonka brings them to a room where a machine is blowing bubbles in every direction.

Wonka: Something very unusual in here. Bubbles, bubbles everywhere, but not a drop to drink. Yet.

Doremi: What's it making, Wonka-san?

Wonka: Fizzy Lifting Drinks. They fill you with gas, and the gas is so terrifically lifting that it lifts you right off the ground like a balloon.

Josie looks up to what appears to be a long shaft with an industrial fan on the ceiling.

Josie: Oh, isn't it high! Gosh!

Wonka: But I daren't sell it yet. It's still too powerful.

Todd: Come on, let us try some! Please?

Josie: Oh, let us try some. Don't be mean!

Wonka: No, no, no. Absolutely not. There'd be children floating around all over the place. Come along now; don't hang about. You're going to be wild about this next room.

All but Doremi and Grandpa Yuusuke exit.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Let's take a drink, Doremi; nobody's watching.

Doremi: Un.

Grandpa Yuusuke: A small one won't hurt us.

Doremi opens a bottle with a loud pop.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Whoops! (He takes the bottle and drinks.) Mmmm, not bad.

Doremi drinks. They wait for something.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Well?

Doremi: Nothing's happening.

Grandpa Yuusuke: You're right, Doremi. I can't understand WHYYYY!

They rise off the floor. Grandpa Yuusuke grabs onto the metal frame of the shaft and Doremi grabs hold of his leg.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Oh, oh, oh, I feel terribly strange…

Doremi: What do we do now, Grandpa?

Grandpa Yuusuke: I don't know, Doremi, but AAAAA! OH, OH! We're in big trouble! Wonka-san isn't gonna like this.

Doremi: We can't stay up here all day!

Grandpa Yuusuke: You're right, Doremi, but-

Doremi: I'm gonna try and get down.

Grandpa Yuusuke: All right, Doremi, but please…be very careful.

Doremi lets go of Grandpa Yuusuke's leg and floats perfectly.

Doremi: Hey, it's fun, Grandpa! It works! Come on in, the air's fine!

Grandpa Yuusuke: Oh, I don't know, Doremi. I haven't been swimming in twenty years, I-

Doremi: Come on, give me your hand.

Grandpa Yuusuke: (takes hold of Doremi's hand) I don't think I ought to… (lets go of the frame and floats freely) Oh. Oh! This is great!

Doremi: (shooting upward) Hey, try this, Grandpa! Whee!

Grandpa Yuusuke: All right, Doremi, wait for me! (shoots upward) Wheeeeee!

Doremi: Wheeee!

Grandpa Yuusuke: I'm a shooting star!

Doremi: I'm a rocket! Grandpa, this is really great.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Look, I'm a bird! (they flap together and ascend up the shaft) I feel light as a feather. Look down, Doremi. We're really high now.

Doremi thinks up a cool trick.

Doremi: Watch this, Grandpa. (She somersaults.)

Grandpa Yuusuke: Wonderful, Doremi.

Doremi: Wow. Try it, Grandpa.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Oh, I don't know, I…

Doremi: Come on, Grandpa.

Grandpa Yuusuke: All right. (He somersaults.)

Doremi: Hey, you did it, Grandpa.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Ohhh…ohhh, I think I hit an air pocket.

Doremi: You can fly to the moon this way.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Let's just fly south for the winter.

Doremi: Why not?

They fly higher.

Doremi: I'm a bird!

Grandpa Yuusuke: I'm a plane!

Doremi: I'm…(suddenly scared)…going too high! (tries to float down to no avail) Hey, Grandpa, I can't get down! Help! (sees the industrial fan) Grandpa, the fan!

Grandpa Yuusuke: Stay away from it, Doremi; it'll chop us to bits! We're in trouble, Doremi. I can't stop!

Doremi: It's pulling me in!

Grandpa Yuusuke: I can't stop! I can't stop!

Doremi: What do we do?

Grandpa Yuusuke: Grab hold of something, quick!

Doremi: There's nothing to grab on to! Help! We're gonna get killed!

Grandpa Yuusuke: Help! Help!

Doremi: Help!

Grandpa Yuusuke: (nearing the blades) Wonka-san, please! Turn off the fan! Oh! Oh! (He burps and starts descending) Oooo, I'm going down! Quick, Doremi, burp, burp! If you don't get down you'll be chopped into ribbons!

Doremi: (tries to push herself away from the fan) Help! I can't! Help!

Grandpa Yuusuke: You gotta burp, Doremi. It's the only way.

Doremi: (burps)

Grandpa Yuusuke: 'Atta girl. Burp again. (Doremi continues to burp.) 'Atta girl, come on. Ahhhh, that's wonderful, Doremi.

The two burp back and forth.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Grab onto me, Doremi. We're gonna be all right now.

They continue to burp until the land back on the floor.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Good girl. From now on, we keep our feet on the ground. Come on, let's catch up to the others!

(One last burp.)

Grandpa Yuusuke and Doremi walk down the hall until they rejoin with the group in a room.

Wonka: I know what you're thinking: They can't be doing what they're doing. But they are. They have to. I haven't met the Oompa Loompa yet who could do it. These are the geese that lay the golden eggs. As you can see, they're larger than ordinary geese. As a matter of fact, they're quadruple size geese which produce octuple size eggs. They're laying overtime right now for Easter.

Todd: But Easter's over!

Wonka: Ssshhh…(She covers Todd's mouth.) They don't know that. I'm trying to get ahead for next year.

Mr. Huffington: What happens if they drop one of those eggs, Miss Wonka?

Wonka: An omelet fit for a king, sir.

Josie: Are they chocolate eggs?

Wonka: Golden chocolate eggs. That's a great delicacy. But I wouldn't get too close. The geese are very temperamental. That's why we have the Eggdicator.

Mrs. Washington: Eggdi-what?

Wonka: The Eggdicator. The Eggdicator can tell the difference between a good egg and a bad egg. If it's a good egg, it's shined up and shipped out all over the world. But if it's a bad egg…down the chute.

Grandpa Yuusuke: It's an educated Eggdicator.

Mr. Huffington: It's a lot of nonsense.

Wonka: (singing) **A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest men.**

Josie: Hey, Daddy, I want a golden goose.

Doremi: Here we go again.

Mr. Huffington: All right, sweetheart, all right. Daddy'll get you a golden goose as soon as we get home.

Josie: No, I want one of those!

Mr. Huffington: Miss Wonka, how much do you want for the golden goose?

Wonka: They're not for sale.

Mr. Huffington: Name your price.

Wonka: She can't have one.

Josie: Who says I can't?

Mr. Huffington: The woman with the funny hat.

Josie: I want one! I want a golden goose!  
Gooses,  
Geeses,  
I want my geese to lay gold eggs for Easter

Mr. Huffington:  
It will, sweetheart.

Josie:  
At least a hundred a day

Mr. Huffington:  
Anything you say

Josie:  
And by the way…

Mr. Huffington: What.

Josie:  
I want a feast

Mr. Huffington: You ate before you came to the factory.

Josie:  
**I want a bean feast**

Mr. Huffington: Huh, one of those.

Josie:  
**Cream buns and donuts and fruitcake with no nuts  
So good you could go nuts**

Mr. Huffington: You can have all those things when you get home.

Josie: No, now!  
**I want a ball  
I want a party  
Pink macaroons and a million balloons  
And performing baboons and-  
Give it to me**

Mr. Huffington: Later.

Josie: (elbowing Mr. Huffington in the stomach) Now!  
**I want the world  
I want the whole world  
I want to lock it all up in my pocket  
It's my bar of chocolate  
Give it to me now**

**I want today  
I want tomorrow  
I want to wear 'em like braids in my hair  
And I don't want to share 'em**

**I want a party with roomfuls of laughters  
Ten thousand ton of ice cream  
And if I don't get the things I am after  
I'm going to scream**

Josie causes mayhem and runs up to the Eggdicator.

Josie:  
**I want the works  
I want the whole works  
Presents and prizes and sweets and surprises  
Of all shapes and sizes and now!**

**Don't care how  
I want it now  
Don't care how  
I want it noooooooooooooow**

Josie, deemed a Bad Egg by the Eggdicator, falls down the chute.

Wonka: She was a bad egg.

Mr. Huffington: Um…where's she gone?

Wonka: Where all the other bad eggs go: down the garbage chute.

Mr. Huffington: (laughing) The garbage chute. Where does it lead to?

Wonka: To the furnace.

Mr. Huffington: (laughing heartily) To the furnace. She'll be sizzled like a sausage.

Wonka: Well not necessarily. She could be stuck just inside the tube.

Mr. Huffington: Inside the…? Hold on! Josie, sweetheart, Daddy's coming!

He jumps down the Eggdicator chute.

Wonka: There's gonna be a lot of garbage today.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Well, Huffington-san finally got what he wanted.

Doremi: What's that?

Grandpa Yuusuke: Josie went first.

Doremi: Wonka-san, they won't really be burned in the furnace, will they?

Wonka: Hmmm…well, I think that furnace is lit only every other day, so they have a good sporting chance, haven't they.

Oompa Loompas:  
**Oompa loompa doompadee doo  
I've got another puzzle for you  
Oompa loompa doompadah dee  
If you are wise you'll listen to me**

**Who do you blame when your kid is a brat  
Pampered and spoiled like a siamese cat  
Blaming the kids is a lie and a shame  
You know exactly who's to blame  
The mother and the father**

**Oompa loompa doompadee dah  
If you're not spoiled then you will go far.  
You will live in happiness too  
Like the oompa loompa doompadee do**

Wonka: I don't understand it. The children are disappearing like rabbits. Well, we still have each other. Shall we press on?

Mrs. Washington: Miss Wonka, can't we sit down for a minute? The pace is killing me.

Wonka: My dear lady, transportation has already been arranged.

They exit the geese room.


	9. The Wonkamobile and Wonkavision

The Wonkamobile and Wonkavision

Wonka and the remaining four guests enter a room where the Oompa Loompas are filling a strange-looking vehicle with soda.

Wonka: Behold the Wonkamobile. A thing of beauty is a joy forever. Places, please, the dance is about to begin. Better grab a seat, they're going fast.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Wonka-san, what's that they're filling it up with?

Wonka: (climbing up to the driver's seat) Oh, ginger ale, ginger pop, ginger beer, beer bubbles, bubble-ade, bubble cola, double cola, double bubble burp-a-cola, and all the crazy carbonated stuff that tickles your nose. Few people realize what tremendous power there is in one of those things.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Sorry I asked.

Todd: (whispering) You think Slugworth would pay extra to know about this?

Mrs. Washington: Just keep your eyes open and your mouth shut.

Todd and his mother climb into the front seat.

Wonka: (turning the ignition) Everybody set?

Doremi and Grandpa Yuusuke climb into the back seats.

Doremi: Is this gonna go fast, Grandpa?

Grandpa Yuusuke: It should, Doremi. It's got more gas in it than a politician.

Wonka: (shifting the gear) Now hold on tight. I'm gonna really open her up this time and see what she can do.

The Wonkamobile takes off. As Wonka is driving the vehicle down the hall, bubble suds begin to leak out of the fuel tank.

Wonka: Swifter than eagles…stronger than lions…

The suds then start spraying out at everyone.

Todd and Mrs. Washington: Ohhhhhhhh!

Wonka: Must be a leak in the distilling tubes.

A shower of suds fall on top of Doremi and Grandpa Yuusuke.

Doremi: Grandpa!

Grandpa Yuusuke: I'm getting it too!

Soon the entire Wonkamobile and its occupants are covered in suds. Wonka is singing a song while driving. Doremi and Grandpa Yuusuke are playing with the suds. Todd and Mrs. Washington are fending off the suds spraying at them from the pipe in front of them.

Wonka:  
**Martha! Martha! Du entschwandest  
[Martha! Martha! You have vanished]**

Todd: It's getting in my eye!

Wonka: (continuous)  
**Ah, mein gluck nahst du mit dir  
[My happiness you take with you]**

Mrs. Washington: Oh, it's even in my shoes! I'm soaked! It'll never come out!

Todd: It's sticking to my gun.

Wonka: (continuous)  
**Geht es hin wo du entschwandest  
[Does it go where you have vanished]  
Oder teile es mit mir.  
[Or (do you) share it with me.]**

Mrs. Washington: Oh, my dress, my hair, my face! Ohhhhh… I'm sending you the cleaning bill, Miss Wonka!

They pass through an arch and appear on the other end clean from the suds.

Mrs. Washington: I'm dry cleaned!

Doremi: Hey, Grandpa, what was that we just went through?

Wonka: (stops the Wonkamobile) Hsawanknow.

Mrs. Washington: Is that Japanese?

Wonka: No, that's "Wonkawash" spelled backwards. That's it, ladies and gentlemen. The journey is over.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Finest bath I've had in twenty years.

Doremi: Let's do it again, Wonka-san.

Mrs. Washington: You mean that's as far as it goes?

Todd: Couldn't we have walked?

Wonka: If the Good Lord had intended us to walk, he wouldn't have invented roller skates. Now would you all please put these on. (They take white coats and goggles.) We have to be very careful. There's dangerous stuff inside.

They enter a completely white room where standing in the center of it is a giant television camera.

Wonka: Wonkavision: my very latest and greatest invention.

Todd: It's television.

Wonka: Uh, it's Wonkavision. Now I suppose you all know how ordinary television works. You photograph something and-

Todd: Sure, I do. You photograph something, and then the photograph is split up into millions of tiny pieces, and they go whizzing through the air down to your TV set where they're all put together again in the right order.

Wonka: You should open your mouth a little wider when you speak. So I said to myself, "If they can do it with a photograph, why can't I do it with a bar of chocolate?"

The Oompa Loompas bring in a giant chocolate bar and place it in front of the camera.

Wonka: I shall now send this chocolate bar form one end of the room to the other. It has to be big because whenever you transmit something by television, it always smaller on the other end. Goggles on, please.

Everyone puts on their goggles and Wonka grabs the switch.

Wonka: Lights, camera, action!

Wonka switches on a blinding light.

Mrs. Washington: (screams)

The lights return to normal to reveal that the chocolate bar has vanished.

Wonka: You can remove your goggles.

Doremi: Where's the chocolate?

Wonka: It's flying over our heads in a million pieces. (brings the group over to a small TV set.) Now watch the screen. (adjusting the signal) Here it comes. (the chocolate appears on the screen.) There it is. Take it.

Todd: How can you take it? It's just a picture.

Wonka: All right, you take it.

Doremi walks up to the TV, passes her hand through the screen, and pulls out the chocolate bar.

Doremi: It's real.

Wonka: Taste it; it's delicious. It's just gotten smaller, that's all.

Doremi: (tears open a corner and bites it) It's perfect.

Mrs. Washington: It's unbelievable.

Grandpa Yuusuke: It's a miracle.

Todd: It's a TV dinner.

Wonka: It's Wonkavision.

Grandpa Yuusuke: It could change the world.

Todd: Miss Wonka, can you send other things? Not just chocolate, I mean.

Wonka: Anything you like.

Todd: What about…people?

Wonka: People? Hmmm…I don't really know. I suppose I could. Yes, I'm sure I could. I'm pretty sure I could. But it might have some messy results.

Todd runs up to the camera and takes the switch.

Todd: Look at me; I'm gonna be the first person in the world to be sent by television!

Mrs. Washington: Todd, get away from that thing!

Wonka: Stop, don't, come back…

Todd: Lights, camera, action! (pushes the switch)

In a blinding flash, Todd disappears.

Mrs. Washington: Todd! Where are you?

Grandpa Yuusuke: He's up there, in a million pieces!

Mrs. Washington: Todd! Are you there?

Wonka: No good shouting here. Watch the screen.

Wonka makes some quite adjustments on the TV.

Mrs. Washington: Todd? Why's he taking so long?

Doremi: Million pieces take a long time to put together.

Mrs. Washington: Oh, where are they?

Wonka: There's definitely something coming through.

Mrs. Washington: Is it Todd?

Wonka: Well it's hard to tell, but I-

Mrs. Washington: (wailing at the sight of Todd, now shrunk) Ooooooooh ho-hooooooh!

Grandpa Yuusuke: Our little group is getting smaller by the minute.

Todd: Look at me, everybody; I'm the first person in the world to be sent by television. Wow, what a wild trip that was. It's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Am I coming in clear? Hey, Mom, I said, "Am I coming in clear?"

Wonka: Great. He's completely unharmed.

Mrs. Washington: You call that unharmed?

Todd: (climbing down from the screen) Wow, that was something. Can I do it again?

Mrs. Washington: No, there's be nothing left.

Todd: Don't worry about a thing, Mom; I feel fine. I'm famous. I'v a TV star. Wait 'till the kids back home hear about this.

Mrs. Washington: (grabbing Todd with her fingers) Nobody's gonna hear about this.

Todd: Where are you taking me? I don't want to go in there!

Mrs. Washington puts Todd in her purse.

Todd (in the purse): Hey, let me out! It's dark in here.

Mrs. Washington: Be quiet. (to Wonka) Well…

Todd (in the purse): Come on, Mom, I want to be on TV.

Wonka: Well, fortunately small boys are extremely springy and elastic…

Todd (in the purse): Let me out, Mom, or I'll gnaw my way out.

Wonka: (continuous)…so I think we'll put him in my special taffy-pulling machine. That should do the trick.

Todd (in the purse): I'm warning you, Mom; there's a nail file in here…

Mrs. Washington: Taffy…

Wonka: (to an Oompa Loompa) To the taffy-pulling room. You'll find the boy in his mother's purse. But be extremely careful.

Todd (in the purse) If you don't let me out, I'll smear you lipstick all over everything.

Mrs. Washington: (losing it) T-t-taffy pull- (as the Oompa Loompa whispers to Jou Wonka) Oh, what's she saying?

Todd continues to protest.

Wonka: (to the Oompa Loompa) No, no, I won't hold you responsible.

Mrs. Washington faints backwards into Grandpa Yuusuke's arms.

Wonka: And now, my dearest lady, it's time to say goodbye. (Mrs. Washington emits a noise.) No, no, don't speak. For some moments in life there are no words. Run along now. (The Oompa Loompas drag her out.) Adieu, adieu, parting is such a sweet sorrow.

Oompa Loompas:  
**Oompa loompa doompadee doo  
I've got another puzzle for you  
Oompa loompa doompadah dee  
If you are wise you'll listen to me**

**What do you get from a glut of TV  
A pain in the neck and an I.Q. of three  
Why don't you try simply reading a book  
Or could you just not bear to look**

**You'll get no  
You'll get no  
You'll get no  
You'll get no  
You'll get no commercials.**

**Oompa Loompa doompadee dah  
If you're not greedy you will go far  
You will live in happiness too  
Like the  
Oompa  
Oompa Loompa doompadee do**


	10. The Great Glass Wonkavator

The Great Glass Wonkavator

After hanging up the white coat and goggles, Wonka picks up the mail and walks over to the door to her office.

Wonka: So much to do, so much to do, invoices and bills, letters…I must answer that note from the president. (Opens the door and attempts to walk in)

Doremi: Wonka-san, what's gonna happen to the other kids? Hanson-kun, Josie-chan?

Wonka: My dear girl, I promise you they'll be quite all right. When they leave here, they'll be completely restored to their normal, terrible old selves. But maybe they'll be a little bit wiser for the wear. Anyway, don't worry about them.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Eh, what do we do now, Wonka-san?

Wonka: Oh, yes, well, I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Excuse me for not showing you out. Straight up the stairs. You'll find the way. I'm terribly busy. Whole day wasted. Goodbye to you both. Sayonara. (She enters her office and closes the door.)

Doremi: What happened? Did we do something wrong?

Grandpa Yuusuke: I don't know, Doremi. (looks at his granddaughter and becomes serious) But I'm gonna find out.

Grandpa Yuusuke opens the door and he and Doremi enter Wonka's office where every furniture and item is cut in half. Grandpa Yuusuke approaches Wonka who is busy writing a response.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Wonka-san?

Wonka: I am extraordinarily busy, sir.

Grandpa Yuusuke: I just wanted to ask about the chocolate. The lifetime supply of chocolate, for Doremi. When does she get it?

Wonka: She doesn't.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Why not?

Wonka: Because she broke the rules.

Grandpa Yuusuke: What rules? We didn't see any rules, did we, Doremi?

Wonka: Wrong, sir, wrong! Under Section Thirty-Seven B of the contract signed by her it states quite clearly that all offers shall become null and void if-and you can read it for yourself in this photostatic copy: "I, the undersigned, shall forfeit all rights, privileges, and licenses herein and herein contained, et cetera, et cetera…fax mentis incendium gloria culpum, et cetera, et cetera…memo bis punitor delicatum!" It's all there, black and white, clear as crystal! You stole Fizzy Lifting Drinks. You bumped into the ceiling which now has to be washed and sterilized, so you get nothing! You lose! Good day, sir!

Grandpa Yuusuke: You're a crook! You're a cheat and a swindler! That's what you are. How can you do a thing like this? Build up a little girl's hopes and then smash all her dreams to pieces. You're an inhuman monster!

Wonka: I said Good Day!

Grandpa Yuusuke: Come on, Doremi, let's get out of here. I'll get even with her if it's the last thing I ever do. If Slugworth wants a Gobstopper, she'll get one.

Grandpa Yuusuke exits, but Doremi pauses and looks back at Wonka. She could never find it in her heart to betray Wonka. Doremi walks back to Wonka.

Doremi: Wonka-san…

Doremi leaves the Gobstopper on Jou Wonka's desk and turns to exit. Wonka looks down at the Gobstopper.

Wonka: So shines a good deed in a weary world. Doremi…

Doremi stops.

Wonka: My girl… You won! You did it! You did it! (picks up Doremi and spins her around.) I knew you would; I just knew you would. Oh, Doremi, forgive me for putting you through this. Please, forgive me. Come in, Majo-Rin. Doremi, meet Majo-Rin.

Majo-Rin-formerly known as Slugworth-enters.

Majo-Rin: Pleasure.

Doremi: Slugworth!

Wonka: No, no, that's not Slugworth. She works for me.

Doremi: For you?

Wonka: I had to test you, Doremi. And you passed the test. You won!

Grandpa Yuusuke: Won what?

Wonka: (donning her hat) The jackpot, my dear sir, the grand and glorious jackpot.

Doremi: The chocolate?

Wonka: (as Majo-Rin helps her put on her coat.) The chocolate, yes, the chocolate, but that's just the beginning. (grabs her cane) We have to get on, we have to get on; we have so much time, and so little to do. Strike that. Reverse it. This way please. We'll take the Wonkavator. (opens the elevator doors) Step in, Doremi. Grandpa Yuusuke, sir. (they all step inside) This is the Great Glass Wonkavator.

Grandpa Yuusuke: It's an elevator.

Wonka: It's a Wonkavator. An elevator can only go up and down, but the Wonkavator can go sideways and slantways and longways and backways…

Doremi: And frontways?

Wonka: …and squareways and frontways and any other ways that you can think of. It can take you to any room in the whole factory just by pressing one of these buttons. Any of these buttons. Just press a button and ZING! You're off. And up until now I've pressed them all…except one. (points to a button in a red circle) This one. Go ahead, Doremi.

Doremi: Me? (She pushes the button.)

Wonka: There it goes. Hold on tight. I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen. Faster, faster…If we don't pick enough speed, we'll never get through.

Doremi: Get through what?

Wonka: (points upward) Ah-ha!

Grandpa Yuusuke: You mean we're going…?

Wonka: Up and out!

Grandpa Yuusuke: But this roof is made of glass. It'll shatter into a thousand pieces. We'll be cut to ribbons!

Wonka: Probably. Hold on, minna. Here it comes.

The Wonkavator crashes through the roof and flies into the sky.

Grandpa Yuusuke: You did it, Wonka-san, congratulations!

Wonka: Get up. Take a look.

Doremi: Grandpa, Misora City looks so pretty from up here.

Grandpa Yuusuke: Yeah, look over here, Doremi. I think I see our house.

Doremi: Wow.

Grandpa Yuusuke: It really looks beautiful.

Doremi: There's my school, Grandpa.

Wonka: How did you like the chocolate factory, Doremi?

Doremi: I think it's the most wonderful place in the whole world.

Wonka: I'm very pleased to hear you say that because I'm giving it to you.

Doremi: What?

Wonka: That's all right, isn't it?

Grandpa Yuusuke: You're giving Doremi the-?

Wonka: I can't go on forever, and I don't really want to try. So, who can I trust to run the factory when I leave and take care of the Oompa Loompas for me? Not a grownup. A grownup would want to do everything her own way, not mine. That's why I decided a long time ago I had to find a child. A very honest, loving child to whom I can tell all my most precious candy making secrets.

Doremi: And that's why you sent out the Golden Tickets.

Wonka: That's right. So the factory's yours, Doremi; you can move in immediately.

Grandpa Yuusuke: And me?

Wonka: Absolutely.

Doremi: What happens to the rest of-

Wonka: The whole family. I want you to bring them all. (Doremi hugs her.) But Doremi…don't forget what happened to the woman who suddenly got everything she always wanted.

Doremi: What happened?

Wonka: She lived happily ever after.

They hug as the Wonkavator soars across the sky.

**If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to, do it  
Want to make the world  
There's nothing to it**

**There is no life I know  
To compare with pure imagination  
Living there  
You'll be free  
If you truly wish to be**

The End


End file.
